narutofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Conversa no quadro:Debate de Batalhas/@comment-27372321-20151210143345/@comment-187.4.122.141-20151213125628
Rodrigo Ootsutsuki escreveu: Kakashi Veras escreveu: Sim, o buddha consome muito chakra provavelmente. Mas isso não quer dizer que usar ele vai zerar o chakra do Hashirama, ou deixá-lo com pouco. Porque ele usou o buddha depois de uma luta extramamente longa contra Madara, ou você vai me dizer que 90% da luta deles foi jogando shurikens? Sim, o Budhha provavelmente só vai poder ser usado 1 única vez, mas o meu ponto é que depois que ele for usado, acabou. Não existe meio eficaz(a não ser aqueles jutsus titâncios com chakra rikudou) de se parar MILHARES DE MÃOS. Naruto pode dividir chakra da kyuubi com sasuke, mas uma vez que Naruto saia do modo Kurama, sasuke também perde esse chakra. Como você mesmo disse, ele estava utilizando Quatro Formações Vermelhas Yang, que como sabemos, consome muitooo chakra. Do mesmo jeito que Madara supostamente poderia ter feito seu susanoo voar mas não o fez(dizem que ele pode, já que tem asas, mas pessoalmente não sei), do mesmo jeito que Tobirama, quando foi para aquele ataque suicida poderia ter ido, atraído a atenção e utilizado o Hiraishin para fugir, do mesmo jeito que Naruto não utilizou seus jutsus titânicos em alguns filmes após a 4ª guerra... Simplesmente porque não quiseram, ou porque não precisavam. E do mesmo modo que eu uso o buddha como ataque supremo de Hashirama, você usa as bijuudamas como ataque supremo de Naruto sendo que ele tem que estar no Modo Kurama pra isso, e como sabemos, ele não pode manter por muito tempo. Porque dizer que Naruto e sasuke podem derrotar Hashirama & sasuke antes de Naruto perder seu modo Kurama, é dizer que eles derrotam os fundadores de Konoha em uma batalha não tão longa, e é nerfar muito eles. Fora que Hashirama tem jutsus que desviam a bijuudama pra longe, e Naruto não pode carregar bijuudamas em tão pouco tempo.Quando Naruto usa Contínuas Bolas da Besta com Cauda, pelo que foi mostrado cada bijuudama tem um estrago inferior a se ela fosse usada normalmente, então poderia ser parada por Liberação de Madeira: Técnica Hotei, ou Liberação de Madeira: Bloqueio da Parede de Madeira . E o Kirin, que está longe de ser indefensável para os fundadores de konoha, podem ser combatidos com o susanoo de Madara ou a Liberação de Madeira: Técnica Hōbi, sem falar na Habilidade de Regeneração de Madara, ou o fato de que Hashirama pode usar clones Isso é o que voce quer que eu diga. Hashirama somente usaria o Buddha em ultima instancia. Ninja nenhum, mesmo que o mais burro começaria a batalha com seu ninjutsu mais poderoso. Existe meios eficazes sim, ja falei trocentas vezes e voce insiste em dizer que a Flash Bijuudama pode ser barrada por uma daquelas maos. Vale lembrar que somente o tamanho da esfera da Flash Bijuudama corresponderia a metade do corpo do Buddha, imagine o raio de explosao que a Bijuudama faria, mas é claro que para voce isso nao é importante, ja que o Buddha consegue barrar ela antes de explodir '-'. Nao, Naruto usa a tecnica de transferencia de chakra, no qual ele passou o chakra da Kurama e passou a mortalha para protege-los. A unica vez que se desfez foi quando Naruto estava morrendo. Exato, e sem falar que era um jutsu de colaboraçao. Logo ele nao tem uma quantidade absoluta de chakra. Vou repetir mais uma vez, Naruto nao precisa estar no modo Kurama para fazer a Flash Bijuudama. Basta manifestar a cabeça da Kurama e realizar o ataque e depois desfazer. Ja Hashirama pode invocar quantos Buddhas? 1 pelo que foi analisado. E quantas vezes ele pode usar a saraivada de maos? Uma. Aquilo nao sao asas, sao braços secundarios, e se ele nao mostrou foi provavelmente pq nao sabia que daria para fazer isso ou nao tinha maestria o suficiente ja que Sasuke controla o Susanoo melhor que Madara. E nao sou eu que estou dizendo que Naruto acaba com eles antes do Modo Kurama acabar, eu nem sequer disse isso. Eu falei que ele nem precisa estar no Modo Kurama pleno para fazer as Bijuudamas. Hashirama tem jutsus capazes de desviar uma Bijuudama padrao. Ja foi mostrado ele desviando de uma Flash Bijuudama? Nao. Ja vimos o dano da destruiçao da Flash Bijuudama? Ja. Podem ser Fundadores de Konoha ou que qualquer outra coisa. Eles sao humanos, e foi dito que NADA é capaz de desviar do Kirin. O unico que teria chances ali era o Madara, ja que basta materializar o chakra e ele tem o FMS para prever os movimentos. Ja para o Hashirama ele teria que primeiro prever a rota do raio(coisa que ele nao consegue), depois fazer os selos de mao e converter o chakra em energia vital pura e criar o Mokuton, e depois fazer ele tomar forma. Serio mesmo que voce acha que ele e o Flash a ponto de fazer isso a milesimos de segundos? Nem mesmo Hashirama com sua cura sobreviveria a uma descarga de Raio NATURAL que foi capaz de explodir toda uma pequena montanha. Podem serem os fundadores de Konoha, mas Naruto e Sasuke sao os criadores da Paz Mundial entre todas as Vilas. Donde que Sasuke controla o Susanoo melhor que o Madara? e aquilo são braços secundarios nossa mais que braços isquisitos bem se for braços né. Aquilo são asas Madara luta de forma justa sempre gostando de dar chanses aos seus adversarios ele podia saber que aquilo era asas mais ele não é do tipo que foge vuando com o Susanoo, bem até pq ele não precisava ja que o Susanoo dele e o mais dotado em força e defesa rsrs, bem me digam se nessa luta Madara abrir as asas e agora quem tera mais mobilidade ,ai ja era Sasuke sera uma capacidade de voo mais resistencia e força pra cima do Susanoo dele que não é dotado de força e muito menos de defesa né o raikage ja deichou isso claro kkkk. E Hashirama poderia sugar o modo chakra do Naruto assim Naruto não poderia partilhar chakra sem falar que se Naruto jogasse bijudamas no Shodai ele poderia arremesalas de volta para o Naruto vcs estão subestimando demais o Shodai se ele usasse o Buda Ja era acabou, o Buda provalvelmente podia bater de frente com o Juubi sem falar que provavelmente o Shodai poderia quebrar a conecção de Naruto com Kurama nesse caso ele ficaria sem modo Chakra dele e Naruto normal kkkkkkk viraria bolhinha de gude do Shodai, e se fosse Hahsirama vcs Sasuke ja era Sasuke ele provavelmente so duraria um pouco porcausa do seu Enton, mais nada que o Hashirama não possa dar conta. Hashirama e Madara wins.